


Fan Art for Harry's Housekeeping

by Kitcat1925



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Harry Potter, Fanart, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Inspired by Fanfiction, Master of Death Harry Potter, Teddy is Skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: Fan art for aforementioned fan fiction. it's a story where Teddy Lupin becomes Skull while having Harry Potter as his Godfather.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 493





	Fan Art for Harry's Housekeeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolven_Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry's Housekeeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521781) by [Wolven_Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/pseuds/Wolven_Spirits). 



> Old fan art I did. I just love the idea of Skull (Teddy) in a dragon onesie being smothered by Harry right after he took the pic in CH.9.
> 
> Tried to do a stereotypical sparkle background.


End file.
